So Long The Moon Doesn't Tell
by Snicket
Summary: Boy struggles over dead Hermione...not much more to it, just humor me and read it. It's short and doesn't take too long to read. I'll give your some cheese!


**Okay, this is stupid, my piddle little attempt to write a short sad story. I don't think it turned out quiet like as I suspected, but oh well. I left too many things unanswered. So flame me...I don't care....**

_So Long The Moon Doesn't Tell_

The gentle rain splattered along the windows, as soft as the moon reflected along the smooth lake. The aura was silence, not a sound was made. The droplets sent shadows amongst Great Hall, bouncing upon the only figure in the barren room. Shadows crept along every corner of the stoned room, The sheer, pure, white curtains swayed in the gusts of wind the spurt from only open window. Icy drafts shoved into every corner of the hall, but the boy felt nothing...

He held her in his arms, like a baby, a tear glistening from the corner of his eye. He didn't care. A soft moan escaped the girl's lips, her last sound, before falling as silent as "No," the boy wailed. "Come back." His voice was shattered by waves of tears encircling his heart and emotions.

Her arms hung down behind her, lifeless as stone. The boy whispered something in her ear, but she couldn't here it. "Come back, Hermione," he said louder, more tears escaping. He slumped down on the cold, hard stone floor, arms shaking madly. He removed his arm from her legs and touched her forehead with the back of his hand. Cold, he felt.

He shook her. She didn't awake. Pressing his ear to her chest, he checked for a heartbeat. Silence. Only the rain made a sound....

They were right. All the older folk who had told him years back that he was too young to understand how it felt when Voldemort killed a loved one. Especially someone you loved more than you thought you could ever love someone. Only Voldemort wasn't the cause this time.

He hugged her frail body closer, the surrounding whirlwind of solitude chilled him too the bones. She was dead and empty, soulless, without love. But that didn't stop him from loving her. Not at all. He cowered over her more, and kissed her one last time. Her soft, cold, lips met his, only bringing more tears to his sad eyes. Nothing could bring her back.

Her mere presence now was making the boy want to shriek out in pain, in guilt, in venomous fury for everything in the seclusion of life. He couldn't take it anymore. He had said his goodbye, she was gone, her limp form didn't need to stick around. Her stared once more into her half-opened eyes, the ones that used to sparkle when she'd laugh and help him on his homework. They used to be like bright roses of love and passion. Now they were wilted and it was all his fault.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled to her, hugging the body to his chest, head lolling onto his shoulder. "It wasn't supposed to happen this way. I love you. You know that." More tears spit from his eyes. The boy released Hermione and all things pure to him along with. He buried his head in his hands, still sitting on bended knees, shaky sobs overwhelming every inch of him. It wasn't supposed to happen this way....It wasn't supposed to happen this way....

The boy pulled himself together, and slowly turned to look at her poisoned self. _She hadn't suffered much,_ Her told himself. But it didn't shake the thoughts gnawing and prowling around on his back, weighing him down like a 50 ton semi of bad memories. Slowly, the boy stood up and hooked his arms under her, lifting her, light as a feather, to the open window. The breeze ruffled about him, the curtain flowing around him, with Hermione in his arms. With one choking sob, he put her on the edge of the sill, about to push her out.

"Why did I kill you?" Ron pleaded, tipped her out, off the sill, and far down, into the lake.

The evidence was destroyed, so long the moon doesn't tell. No one else would know. Not but the rain of roses and moonlight of love that chalked the grounds with misery and loss. The boy turned away, the deed complete, and made way back to his life.

**Hope it wasn't too bad. But review anyways....Just press that little button down there, and type a little something .....it's not that hard.**

**Adieu!**

**Snicket**


End file.
